clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Greenville
Greenville Carolina is an idiotic, and naive penguin that moved to Parts Unknown for a new life. She loves sunshine and rainbows and happiness and fairy cakes and singing. By pure accident, her naive stupidity and sheer luck have slowly loosened her "best friend's" iron grip on the city. From day one, Faida set out to destroy Greenville, and no matter how many monsters she unleashes against her, everything always goes wrong. Background Happy Happy Beginning Greenville hatched in Sunshine Fjord on the brightest, most beautiful day of the year. Penguins were rejoicing, the sun was in the horizon, and the sky sparkled in a beautiful blue hue that just emanated total bliss. Nothing could have been happier. So much happiness in one place messed with little Greenville's mind. Remarking on her chickhood, Greenville told us: "Tee hee! Oh, it was fantastic!" Her parents, also blissful and ever cheery, sheltered their precious little ball of sunshine and raised her to be happy and joyful and always optimistic. This she was. They were far from any other penguin, and because of this, she never received a formal education, nor any interaction outside of the cuddly wildlife that frolicked freely in the forests. Magical Spinning Cloud Eventually, though, an amazing magical spinning cloud (ahem, TORNADO) ripped the Carolina family igloo to shreds. (They were thrown by the twister and were said to have enjoyed being spun in circles.) Laughing and giggling, they landed in the snow, their possessions destroyed, their home gone. Her mother, Raleigh, remarking on the tornado: "Yes, it was very fun! Heh heh! The ride was so worth losing our home. We moved soon after." Greenville adds: "Tee hee!" Her father, Durham, seconds it: "Narf! Yes, very fun! Great time." Entering Parts Unknown The family wondered in the woods, befriending all the forest creatures, and eventually found themselves in Parts Unknown. Monsters inhabited the village, buildings were shut down and boarded up, and the place seemed to emit a foul stench of clams and rotting fish. A lake was to the east, a large statue to the west, and up on the hill, a Gothic- the architecture format, not the subculture -style mansion loomed over the small igloos of everyone else. Half of a courthouse, with what looked like bitemarks on its roof, and a broken sign were about all that could be made. Ruins, vandalism, and oddly, propaganda posters (reading simply "OBEY") adorned the cracked roads and boarded up shops. The Carolina family was fascinated by this small town, and went down to the courthouse to purchase some available land. The judge there, simply known as The Honorable Daree, begged them not to live in Parts Unknown. He told them of how it was held to ransom by a blackhearted little penguin that controlled horrible monsters with the ability to harm all who stand in her way. The Carolinas giggled and said that it sounded like a lot of fun. They asked what was for sale. The judge said all land was occupied, but this was false (rather, Faida just forbade development), and the Carolinas continued to insist. He reluctantly authorized a deed to transfer an acre of land on a hill on the far side of town (opposite from Faida's manor) for building. Elated, the Carolinas went off and built their igloo. They ordered the Candy House from Club Penguin's Igloo Catalog, and erected it on that very spot, and they were happy. Unphased Faida found out later when she called a town meeting to do a headcount (to see if a monster ate anyone by mistake). She met the family there, and began to hate them. No matter what she did, they couldn't be scared. They loved her monsters, they enjoyed her speeches, they cheered her on, and they gave her hugs. This sickened her. Even worse, and especially, Greenfield's optimism and luck in dodging Faida's monsters loosened her grip on the town, as everyone began to see that Faida had met her match... in the form of a giggling nuisance. Mabel X (Coming soon.) Involvement This overly joyful ball of sunshine immediately took a liking to Faida and made endless attempts to befriend her. No matter how much she expressed her hate towards Greenville, Greenville liked her anyway. Singing and giggling, she, by complete accident, loosened Faida's grip on the city. Faida began to obsessively use her monsters to destroy Greenville, but through innocent means like bending over to pick some flowers or climbing up a slide in the local playground, she somehow escapes certain death at the flippers of Faida's rage. Worse yet, Greenville simply can't grasp the concept that Faida doesn't like her. She never leaves her alone! Trivia * Sometimes, Greenville would accidently cause Faida's monsters to destroy themselves (mainly big ones crushing small ones) and further free Parts Unknown. In 2009, for the first time, citizens managed to escape without being apprehended at Faida's formerly occupied checkpoints. Others stayed, hailing Greenville as a hero. *Greenville always says "tee hee", her mother, Cary, says "heh heh", and her father, Faleigh, says "narf". All of them are not smart. *Greenville is a parody of Charlotte from the cancelled television series, Making Fiends. *Greenville's name comes from Google Maps. "Greenville" is halfway between Charlotte, North Carolina, and TurtleShroom's hometown. **Her parents are named after major North Carolina cities. See also * Faida category:nuisances category:characters category:penguins category:parodies